My Master, My Lover
by sorrow angel
Summary: Touda thinks while Tsuzuki sleeps.


**My Master, My Lover**

**By sorrow angel**

Pairings: Touda/Tsuzuki

* * *

Touda looked at the sleeping figure beside him as he raised a clawed hair and stroked the smooth face, causing the other to lean into his touch. A smile appeared on his face, a smile reserved only for this special person.

_When have I developed such feelings for you? _Touda thought. _Maybe I've always have, but never realized. You are the light of my life, Tsuzuki._

The serpent tightened his embrace around Tsuzuki when the shinigami snuggled towards him. The hold was gentle yet possessive at the same time, like protecting his lover while comforting him all at one time.

Touda did not like Tsuzuki being touched by others, especially by that green-eyed kid. He may not be a kid, but in shikigami terms, he was. He knew that the kid liked Tsuzuki or else he would not have gone through his flames to save his partner, though he hid it behind the insults and harsh looks.

He knew whenever the empathic was with Tsuzuki, he was able to see the serpent's and the shinigami's power dancing intimately. Not that he cared, even if the whole Meifu knew about his relationship with his master, it was not his business...unless Tsuzuki was bothered by it.

There were a few exceptions that he did not mind touching Tsuzuki, like Suzaku and Bykko.

The tiger was Tsuzuki's first shikigami; therefore they would be very close. Given Byakko's character, if Touda were to be upset whenever the tiger touched Tsuzuki, he would be one very pissed off serpent.

Suzaku, there was no need for further explanation. She was like a sister to Tsuzuki and loved him very much. How she found out about their relationship was pure coincidence.

* * *

_Tsuzuki was currently being pinned on the ground by Touda, his shikigami and lover. They had kept their relationship from others, as Tsuzuki had insisted. _

_The shinigami moaned softly in their kiss as Touda ran his clawed hands along his sides while he had his arms around the fire serpent's neck. The kiss was gentle and intoxicating at the same time, and Touda was enjoying every second of it, including the sounds made by his lover. _

_Unfortunately, they were interrupted by a murderous aura and an angry voice. "How dare you treat Tsuzuki in this manner!"_

_Touda broke the kiss, he got Tsuzuki in his arms and jumped away as the spot they had been exploded into flames, just like the mood Suzaku was in at the moment. She had not forgiven the serpent for trying to kill Tsuzuki in Kyoto and was definitely not planning to let him be with the shinigami._

_Touda set his master on the ground as the shinigami tried to calm himself from the kiss and the sudden shock._

"_You could have hit Tsuzuki."_

_Red eyes flared as her anger rose. "I don't need anyone to tell me that, especially not from you!"_

"_Nee-san..." Amethyst eyes shifted worriedly from one shikigami to another. Touda and Suzaku had never gotten along and after the Kyoto incident, it got worst. Tsuzuki had planned to tell Suzaku about his relationship with Touda, but she had found out in a way he had not expected nor wanted. Now, he was lost._

"_What did you think you were doing to my Tsuzuki!"_

"_Didn't you see it for yourself?"_

_Suzaku was about to attack when Tsuzuki grabbed her, "Nee-san! I just remembered I forgot to tell you something!" He anxiously pulled her to somewhere far from Touda._

_After they were a safe distance from the fire serpent, Suzaku sat on a rock and glared at the lake before her. She continued to ignore Tsuzuki until he turned into puppy mode. "Nee-san..." He wailed._

_Suzaku softened at the sight, "I'm not angry at you, Tsuzuki. I just don't like that serpent."_

"_But Touda's not that bad."_

"_He tried to kill you, that reason is good enough. We, the twelve Divine Commanders are supposed to protect our master, not kill them." _

"_Touda was just following my command..."_

_Suzaku placed her hand on Tsuzuki's cheek and he held it there. "Why of all shikigamis do you have to fall for that cold-blooded serpent?"_

_The shinigami gave his protector a small smile, "I don't know, but all I know is that I love him."_

_After that, Suzaku said no more. Although she allowed them to be together, she still tried to hack Touda whenever she saw him and poor Tsuzuki was of course being involved. Soon, the whole_ _GensouKai knew about their relationship. Byakko had pounced onto Tsuzuki, asking for details. The tiger was glad that his friend had found love, though the person was unexpected. The rest of the shikigamis were not that happy as it was the fire serpent and had warned him that they would be at his neck if he were to hurt Tsuzuki. Touda did not need anyone to tell him that. Anyone who wanted to hurt his master would first perish in his flames._

* * *

The shikigami was brought out of his thoughts when Tsuzuki shifted against him. Amethyst eyes blinked sleepily as the owner looked at his lover, "Touda?"

"Yes?"

"Anything wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Don't think too much, try to get some sleep." Soon Tsuzuki's breathing slowed as he fell asleep again.

Touda stared at his lover as he brushed his lips against the other's. Tsuzuki was the only one who made him feel again after his heart died long ago. He would protect Tsuzuki because he belonged to him:

His master, his lover.

* * *

END


End file.
